Bone Charms
Bone charms (or bonecharms) are mystical objects created from the bones of whales, humans and other animals, each with a unique effect on the user's constitution and abilities. Corvo Attano, Daud, Emily Kaldwin and Billie Lurk can discover these items throughout the Empire and use them to complement their mission strategies. History In the days before the Empire, ownership of bone charms (including those made from the tusks of walruses in Tyvia) was tolerated, as their effects were said to improve the lives of lowly serfs and prevent pregnancies.Bone Charms (book) However, with the coming of the industrial revolution arising from Esmond Roseburrow's research on whale oil, the Abbey of the Everyman banned the use of bone charms, dubbing them witchery.The Bone Charm Situation Retaining bone charms is now considered a criminal offense, and there is a workshop at the Office of the High Overseer dedicated solely to the destruction of bone charms.More Tools Function When they are equipped, bone charms provide a variety of enhancements, such as improving the effects of elixirs and remedies, swimming speed, jumping ability, equipment, and strengthening the user's supernatural powers. Other bone charms exist that have functions that do not affect gameplay, but none of these can be found in the ''Dishonored'' franchise. Charms and Effects ''Dishonored'' *Acrobat - Slightly faster climbing. *Albinos - Increased chance of white rats. *Blood Ox Heart - 20% increase to maximum mana. *Carrion Killer - Killing rats grants some adrenaline. *Clockwork Malfunction - Enemy grenades take slightly more time to explode. *Falling Star - Drop assassinating recharges mana by 20%. *Fleet Fighter - Drawn weapons do not slow movement speed. *Healthy Appetite I - Food heals slightly more. *Healthy Appetite II - Food heals moderately more. *Plague Affinity - Damage by weepers grants a small amount of mana. *Plague Resistant - Weepers inflict slightly less damage. *Rat Scent - Rats attack only when approached in close proximity. *Reinforced Bolts - Bolts stuck in enemies break less often. *Robust I - Potions grant 5% more health. *Robust II - Potions grant 10% more health. *Scavenger - 50% chance to receive extra ammo from pickups. *Spirited I - Potions grant 5% more mana. *Spirited II - Potions grant 10% more mana. *Spiritual Pool - Slightly faster mana regeneration. *Spirit Water - Drinking from faucets recharges mana by 20%. *Strong Arms - Faster choking speed. *Sustained Rage - Adrenaline takes slightly longer to cool down. *Swift Shadow - Increased movement speed in stealth mode. *Throwing Hand - Thrown objects travel slightly farther. *Tough Skin - 15% increase to maximum health. *Twist of Fortune I - Very rarely, using a potion grants full mana. *Twist of Fortune II - Sometimes, using a potion grants full mana. *Undertaker - Increased movement speed while carrying a corpse. *Unnerving Target I - Enemies have a slight chance to miss with guns. *Unnerving Target II - Enemies have a moderate chance to miss with guns. *Vengeance - Being damaged grants a small amount of adrenaline. *Water of Life - Drinking from fountains grants 7.5% health. *Welcoming Host - Possession lasts 30 seconds on white rats (normally 20). *Whirlwind I - Swing speed for swords is slightly faster. *Whirlwind II - Swing speed for swords is moderately faster. The beer taps in the Hound Pits Pub and the drink tap at the Boyle Mansion count as faucets. ''Void Walker's Arsenal'' These appear in Corvo's room in the the Hound Pits Pub after first meeting the Outsider, with the purchase of the respective pre-order pack or DLC. *Acrobatic Killer: Raven - Drop assassination gives you a bit of health. *Acrobatic Killer: River Affinity - Swim speed increases slightly. *Acrobatic Killer: Quick Dodge - Enemies miss more often with arrows and bolts. *Arcane Assassin: Gutter Feast - Eating white rats restores 5% mana. *Arcane Assassin: Void Channel - 20% increased duration for powers, increased range for Blink and Windblast. *Arcane Assassin: White Rat Friend - White rats won't attack you. *Backstreet Butcher: Blast Resistant - Damage from explosions reduced slightly. *Backstreet Butcher: Fencer - Advantage in sword vs. sword combat. *Backstreet Butcher: Fire Water - Increased explosion range for whiskey bottles. *Shadow Rat: Good Lungs - Breath capacity in water increased slightly. *Shadow Rat: Delicate Touch - Breaking glass sound is moderately reduced. *Shadow Rat: Voyeur - Magnification of sight when peeping through keyholes. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' In The Knife of Dunwall DLC, some bone charms have been removed and all remaining bone charms that previously had two levels now have the upgraded effect right away. Some of the former DLC bone charms have been renamed and added, and a few entirely new bone charms also appear. *Blood Ox Heart - 20% increase to maximum mana. *Bird of Prey - Drop assassination gives Daud a bit of health. *Carrion Killer - Killing rats grants some adrenaline. *Falling Star - Drop assassinating recharges mana by 20%. *Fleet Fighter - Drawn weapons do not slow movement speed. *Healthy Appetite - Food heals moderately more. *Hearty Crew - Summoned assassins deal more damage. *Light as a Shadow - Take less damage from falls. *Overpowering - Very easily win contested interactions. *Reinforced Bolts - Bolts stuck in enemies break less often. *Robust - Potions grant 10% more health. *Scavenger - 50% chance to receive extra ammo from pickups. *Spirited - Potions grant 10% more mana. *Spiritual Pool - Slightly faster mana regeneration. *Spirit Water - Drinking from faucets recharges mana by 20%. *Strong Arms - Faster choking speed. *Sustained Rage - Adrenaline takes slightly longer to cool down. *Swift Shadow - Increased movement speed in stealth mode. *Swift Stalker - If Daud's weapons are sheathed, his speed is boosted. *Tough Skin - 15% increase to maximum health. *Undertaker - Increased movement speed while carrying a corpse. *Water of Life - Drinking from fountains grants 7.5% health. *Whirlwind - Swing speed for swords is moderately faster. ''The Brigmore Witches'' Two new bone charms appear in The Brigmore Witches DLC. *Submariner: Regain health while submerged in water. *Void Surge: Sometimes, when using a power, no mana will be spent. ''Dishonored 2'' In Dishonored 2, most of the old bone charms appear, though many have been changed in name or exact function. In addition, bone charms fall under different categories, making crafting easier. ;Power *Accommodating Host - Animal Possession lasts slightly longer. *Agile Will - Possession lasts slightly longer. *Carrion Killer - Killing rats or bloodflies boosts Adrenaline. *Enduring Allies - Summoned Doppelgängers last longer. *Resilient Allies - Summoned Doppelgängers have more health. *Restorative Glimmer - Health regenerates while using Dark Vision. *Shadow Embrace - Shadow Walk lasts slightly longer. *Submerged Rage - Gain Adrenaline while underwater. *Synergic Swarm - Summoned rat swarms persist longer. *Vengeance - Taking melee damage from an enemy generates Adrenaline. *Void Rapture - Sometimes enemies are rendered unconscious by Mesmerize. ;Movement *Acrobat - Climbing speed is slightly faster. *Agile Recovery - Recover from falls slightly quicker. *Ground Glider - Slide speed is slightly faster. *Swift Shadow - Movement is slightly faster in Stealth Mode. *Swift Stalker - Movement is slightly faster with weapons sheathed. *Undertaker - Move slightly faster while carrying a body. ;Water *Aquatic Nature - Swim speed is slightly faster. *Leviathan's Mind - Regenerate Mana while underwater. *Strong Lungs - Greater lung capacity underwater. ;Restoration *Healthy Appetite - Food restores more Health. *Liquid Sustenance - Drinking from a fountain restores Health. *Robust - Elixirs restore slightly more Health. *Spirit Water - Drinking from a fountain restores Mana. *Spirited - Elixirs restore slightly more Mana. *Spiritual Pool - Mana regeneration is slightly faster. *Spiritual Fortune - Sometimes drinking a Mana elixir restores all Mana. *Void Favor - Sometimes supernatural powers consume no Mana. ;Weapons *Assassin's Fortune - Bolt packs have a slight chance of containing +1 crossbow bolt. *Blade Ballet - Springrazors have a slight change of eliminating a body. *Combustion - Your grenades inflict slightly more damage. *Duelist's Luck - Bullet packs have a slight chance of containing +1 pistol bullet. *Firestarter - Incendiary Bolt radius is slightly larger. *Electrical Burst - Increases the area of effect for Stun Mines. *Hot Cocktail - Exploding bottles inflict damage over a wider area. *Lucky Needle - Slight chance to recover Sleep Darts. *Resounding Shriek - Howling Bolts are louder and have a greater radius. ;Defense *Blast Resistant - You take less damage from explosions. *Tricky Timing - Enemy grenades take slightly longer to explode. *Unfortunate Craftsmanship - Enemy grenades sometimes malfunction. *Unnerving Target - Enemies sometimes drop grenades and thrown debris at their feet. *Unsteady Hand - Enemies miss with fired projectiles more often. ;Combat *Bird of Prey - Drop Assassination restores some Health. *Duelist's Skill - Your bullets inflict slightly more damage. *Exacting Aim - Your crossbow bolts inflict slightly more damage. *Falling Star - Drop Assassination restores some Mana. *Fencer - Win locked-sword Contests more easily. *Strong Arms - You choke enemies unconscious slightly faster. *Whirlwind - Sword attack speed is slightly faster. ;Enemy *Deep Grave - Slight chance that gravehounds are destroyed upon spawning. *Relocation Sickness - Witches sometimes stumble off-balance after magical relocation. ;Swarms *Albinos - Rat swarms include more white rats. *Bitter Blood - Bloodflies attack at slightly shorter distances, closer to nests. *Blood Sacrifice - Killing bloodflies or rats restores Health. *Carrion Killer - Killing rats or bloodflies boosts Adrenaline. *Gutter Feast - White rats can be eaten for Mana. *Spiritual Sacrifice - Killing bloodflies or rats restores Mana. Duelist's Luck and Void Favor can only be obtained from the Imperial Assassin's Pack. Corrupted Charms Introduced in The Brigmore Witches, Corrupted Charms are bone charms with powerful beneficial effects counterbalanced by embedded penalties. They are created by breaking apart functional bone charms and fusing them back together with additional pieces of whalebone.Cobbled Bits of Bone ''The Brigmore Witches'' ''Dishonored 2'' Risky Parry can only be obtained by looting Paolo's body. Black Bonecharms Black Bonecharms were introduced in Dishonored 2. They are bone charms with more powerful or unique traits than standard bone charms, which cannot be learned and used to create custom charms. They do not have any negative traits, unlike corrupted bone charms. Sacrificing them yields 4 raw whalebone, more than other charms. Some of these bone charms were in Dishonored as normal bone charms. *Bloodfly Alchemy - An enemy's initial ranged attack is transformed into bloodflies. *Cornered Animal - Your attack damage is significantly increased when your Health is low. *Dark Extraction - Shadow Walk assassination restores some Health. *Expansive Spirit - Maximum Mana is increased. *Fading Light - Far Reach and Blink consume no Mana if used within a second of Assassination. *Familiar Scent - Wolfhounds cannot smell you. *Fickle Beasts - White wolfhounds fight on your side. *Fleet Fighter - Your movement is not slowed when your weapons are unsheathed. *Hardiness - Maximum Health is increased. *Invisible Thread - Far Reach renders you invisible during movement. *Iron Roots - Knockdowns are much less likely to affect you. *Leech Cuts - You gain Health when inflicting sword damage or assassinating enemies. *Leviathan's Breath - Running out of breath reduces Mana before Health. *Life Bond - When you heal yourself, your summoned Doppelgängers are also healed. *Lucky Jam - Enemy Pistols have a better chance of misfiring. *Mind Runner - Your possessed human host can sprint. *Separation Trauma - Enemies are rendered unconscious when you leave your host. *Shadow Repose - Regain Health during Shadow Walk. *Solid Landing - Falling from a significant height creates a shockwave on impact, affecting nearby enemies and objects. *Twin Leech - Regain Health while your Doppelgänger is active. *Undying Swarm - Rat swarms repopulate over time. *Void Armor - When you take damage, a significant portion is instead subtracted from Mana. Bloodfly Alchemy and Fickle Beasts can only be obtained by looting Breanna Ashworth's body. Iron Roots and Cornered Animal can only be obtained by looting Paolo's body. Corroded Bonecharms Corroded Bonecharms were introduced in Dishonored: The Corroded Man. These charms grant far more powers than regular ones but are unstable, eventually corroding themselves out through repeated uses. Zhukov crafts them but requires many due to to their instability. They are small enough to fit inside a person's palm, octagonal, and crafted out of copper wire and bone.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 190 When used, they burn with a red and orange glow,Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 341 and eventually char themselves to the point of disintegration.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 208 Among their possible effects, corroded bonecharms can extend the uses of powers, amplify them and even nullify for its carrier the effects of an Overseer's Music Box. Crafting Bone Charms In Dishonored 2, Emily and Corvo have access to the Bonecharm Crafting supernatural ability. This allows them to sacrifice bone charms to gain their traits, which they can craft to create their own custom bone charms. Each time a new bone charm of three or four traits is crafted, it has a chance of becoming corrupted. Unlike standard corrupted charms, the corruption might not be related to the trait or traits that comprise the new bone charm. Depending on playstyle, corruptions can sometimes be helpful. Known corruptions include: Movement *Climbing speed is slightly slower. *Movement is slightly slower in Stealth Mode. *Movement is slightly slower with weapons sheathed. *Slide speed is slightly slower. Water *Mana is lost while underwater. *Reduced lung capacity underwater. *Swim speed is slightly slower. Power *Sometimes enemies are unaffected by Mesmerize. *While active, Dark Vision consumes Health. Restoration *Eating food reduces your Health. *Elixirs restore slightly less Mana. *Mana regeneration is slightly slower. *Sometimes supernatural powers consume more Mana. Weapons *Bullet packs have a slight chance of containing 1 less pistol bullet. *Decreases the area of effect for stun mines. *Enemy grenades inflict slightly more damage. *Exploding bottles inflict damage over a smaller area. *Incendiary bolt radius is slightly smaller. *You sometimes drop grenades at your feet. *Springrazors have a slight chance of failing completely. *Your projectiles have a chance of missing. *Your grenades explode much sooner. *Your grenades sometimes malfunction. Defense *Enemy bullets inflict slightly more damage. *Enemy crossbow bolts inflict slightly more damage. *You take more damage from explosions. Enemy *Witches magically relocate more often. Combat *Drop Assassination consumes some Health. *Sword attack speed is slightly slower. *Winning locked-sword Contests is more difficult. *You choke enemies unconscious slightly slower. Swarms *Bloodflies attack at a great distance, farther from their nests. *Killing bloodflies or rats consumes Health. *Killing bloodflies or rats consumes Mana. *Rat swarms never include white rats. Upgrades ''Dishonored'' ''The Knife of Dunwall'' ''The Brigmore Witches'' ''Dishonored 2'' Locations ''Dishonored'' ''The Knife of Dunwall'' ''The Brigmore Witches'' ''Dishonored 2'' ''Death of the Outsider'' Trivia *In Dishonored 2, bone charms are renamed bonecharms. This change is also present in the first novel, Dishonored: The Corroded Man. *Bone charms in Dishonored 2 seem to be weaker than Dishonored's bone charms, excluding corrupted bone charms and black bone charms. *With some skill, any person can craft bone charms. However, this is a rather lengthy procedure, as opposed to the instant crafting Corvo and Emily can do. *Each playthrough of Dishonored spawns only 26 random bone charms, out of 35 available. *Corvo starts with three slots in which to equip bone charms, but he can purchase more from Piero Joplin at the Hound Pits Pub. Bone charm carrying capacity can be increased to a maximum of ten by upgrades, the Fish Statue found in the Acrobatic Killer Pack, the Whale Statue found in the Arcane Assassin Pack, the Wolfhound Statue found in the Backstreet Butcher Pack, and the Rat Statue found in the Shadow Rat Pack. *Bone charms spawn randomly. They are chosen when the level is loaded, so reloading right before obtaining one will always yield the same charm. Notable exceptions to this include: **The bone charm stuck in the vice in the Back Yard. Saving before collecting the charm will allow one to reset until the desired bone charm is spawned; this effect is very useful when attempting a ghost/low chaos/clean hands playthrough, as the Strong Arms bone charm is a tremendous help. **The bone charm Corvo gets from Daud in the Flooded District, either through pick-pocketing him or by defeating him and looting his body. It is much harder to pickpocket it undetected, but it is easier to manage with Bend Time tier II and Blink. **The bone charm found on top of a rock near a swarm of plague rats, right after entering the tunnel after leaving Daud's base. **The bone charm Daud can purchase from Jerome in Drapers Ward. **Paolo and Breanna Ashworth will always carry the same bone charms if you loot their bodies, as these bone charms are intended to be similar to how they canonically act for the respective character. *In Dishonored, collecting 10 bone charms will unlock the Occultist achievement. In '' Dishonored 2'', an achievement named Occult Carver can be obtained through crafting 10 bone charms. *Corvo and Emily cannot collect bone charms related solely to the other's abilities e.g. Corvo cannot obtain Life Bond while Emily cannot find Accommodating Host unless playing on New Game +. *Through the New Game + feature of Dishonored 2, Trait Synergy can be used five times on Strong Arms to allow immediate choking. *Enemies rendered unconscious by Separation Trauma do not count as knockouts on the statistics page. *Whether Undying Swarm works does not depend on whether it is equipped – rather, it depends on whether it was equipped at the time that the swarm was summoned. *If a level two bone charm is collected when the level one variant is equipped, the level two bone charm automatically equips itself. *Billie once knew a person who claimed to have a bone charm that deflected bullets. He shot himself in the stomach and died the day after. *When purchased from black market shops, black bone charms cost 350 coins and corrupted bone charms cost 250 coins. Audio Gallery bone charms art book.jpg|Concept art. more bone charms.png|Bone charm concept art. Artbook limited05.jpg|More concept art. bone charms.png|Bone Charms tutorial. corrupted bone charms.png|Corrupted Bone Charms tutorial. Bone Charm Level 2.png|Bone charm level 2. Corrupted Charm.png|A corrupted charm. Bone charm locate.jpg|Corvo locating a bone charm using the Heart. bone charm1.png|A bone charm at the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. bone charm2.png|Closeup of a bone charm. bone charm3.png|A bone charm hanging in Madame Prudence's bedroom. Bonecharm Crafting.PNG|The Bonecharm Crafting ability icon. Gameinformer Emily Crouching.png|Emily Kaldwin with a Bone Charm. charming.jpg|A whalebone charm as it appears in Team Fortress 2. References es:Talismanes de hueso ru:Костяные амулеты fr:Charmes d'os it:Amuleti d'Osso zh:骨符 Category:Equipment Category:Supernatural Category:Lore